


Nata y chocolate

by theunluckyghost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Relationship(s), Yaoi, aokise - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Dicen que una vez es un accidente, dos puede ser casualidad, pero tres, tres es ya rutina.Aomine y Kise pasaron por cada una de las fases en el proceso de descubrir sus sentimientos uno por el otro





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Primera vez: accidente.

 

Dicen que una vez es un accidente, dos puede ser casualidad, pero tres, tres es ya rutina. 

 

Para ellos fue algo similar, mas o menos. La primera vez fue desde luego un accidente, algo que ninguno de los dos había buscado, al menos no de forma consciente. Por aquel entonces aun jugaban juntos, aun jugaban como un equipo. Kise acaba de unirse al equipo de Teiko y estaba fascinado con la forma de jugar de Aomine. Por normal general apenas hubiera necesitado una semana para controlar todos los movimientos del otro sin ningún problema, pero ese no había sido el caso, era imposible, no le terminaba de salir y cada vez que se enfrentaban terminaba comiendo el polvo. Eso le llenaba de ilusión de alguna forma, porque si tenia alguien a quien superar se volvía aun mas divertido, alguien que no le odiara por echar por tierra años de duro entrenamiento en unos solos días. Sin duda lo mejor de todo aquello era ver la sonrisa de Aomine al encestar, aunque lo hiciera desde el suelo por terminar trastabillando con sus propios pies y cayendo de culo. Claro que antes se moriría a admitir aquello en voz alta, su rivalidad era suficiente para mantener la cercanía. 

 

Aquella tarde, como muchas, uno de los dos reto al otro, poco importaba quien, aunque por normal general era Kise quien llevaba su discusión al limite para lograr que echaran un uno a uno. Era tarde, el resto del equipo, incluso Kuroko, se marchaban ya, dejándoles a ellos dos solos con su disputa. Una pelea entre esos dos podía durar horas y el resto del equipo estaba demasiado cansado como para ver una nueva pelea entre esos dos. Los partidos eran interesantes, eso no lo negaba nadie, pero después haber presenciado unos doscientos la cosa pierde emoción. Solo Akaashi se quedaba de vez en cuando a verles para estudiar sus avances, aquel día ni eso

 

Todo pasó cuando Kise, movido por su competitividad y sus intentos de mejorar más allá de lo que sabían que sus cuerpos eran capaces de soportar. Por mucho que le gustará competir contra Aomine también se sentía frustrado, se sentía torpe, ¿de que le servia poder copiar cualquier otro movimiento si no era capaz de recrear los de sus compañeros? Nunca alcanzaría la perfección si lo único que podía imitar eran movimientos mediocres. Esos fueron los pensamientos que, al atacar de nuevo, le llevaron a intentar imitar uno de los movimientos de su compañero. Creo que sobra decir que el resultado distó mucho de ser un éxito, los movimientos eran más rápidos de lo que sus pies eran capaces de moverse y, en el salto, se trabo con sus propios pies. En un partido real habría sido una falta, en aquella ocasión terminó con las dos estrellas rodando por el suelo; al caer, Kise había arrollado a Aomine, quien había saltado con la intención de bloquearle. Con ambos en el suelo la carcajada de Aomine resonó en el gimnasio vacío, recibiendo a cambio un codazo molesto del rubio que se incorporó con la intención de continuar. Si hubiera sabido las pocas oportunidades que tendría de escucharle reír de aquel modo en el futuro. Sin previo aviso el cuerpo de Aomine le cayó encima volviendo a tirarle al suelo.

 

— Te molestas demasiado, rubiales, no puedes pretender que todo te salga a la primera.— Aomine no le dio oportunidad de rebatir, como su fuera algo habitual entre ellos empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Kise forcejeo, empezando una especie de pelea en la que ambos rodaron por la cancha, sin querer cederle la victoria al otro. Ni siquiera en eso podían dejar la competitividad de lado, no. Su pequeña batalla terminó con un Kise que apenas podía respirar, tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Aomine, sin apenas poder moverse por la fatiga. No tenia muy claro como había llegado ahí pero poco importaba, se estaba bien. El moreno por su parte aun se reía de forma cansada por la situación en la que había mantenido a Kise durante aquel tiempo y, sobretodo, por haberse hallado ganador. 

 

— Eres un imbécil, casi me ahogo.— Aomine cesó su risa y se quedó mirandole con una ceja alzada, como si no le creyera.

 

—Es tu culpa por tirarme al suelo.

 

—Has sido tu él que se me ha tirado encima.

 

— Y tu el que me tiró al suelo en primer lugar.

 

— Podrías haberme dejado levantarme sin más.— Aomine bufó entre dientes y en los labios del rubio se dibujó una sonrisa burlona. Punto para él. Se incorporó un poco, quedandose sentado encima del abdomen del moreno. Ambos se miraron en silencio. No había nada que añadir a la conversación. Kise podría haberse levantado y haber terminado de jugar el partido sin más pero como ya había dicho, ahí se estaba cómodo. Aomine se incorporó un poco, quedando apoyado sobre sus codos. Kise no se movió, quedando ambos a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

 

—Deberíamos terminar el partido, aun no me has ganado.

 

—Deberíamos, pienso darte una paliza.— Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo nada por levantarse, en las bocas de ambos lucia una sonrisa, alguien que no entendiera la situación podría pensar que se debía a aquella sana competitividad entre ambos, en parte podría ser así, pero realmente lo que les hacia estar así era esa extraña química que había entre ellos desde que se conocieron. No supieron quien de los dos dio el ultimo paso tras varios segundos de acercamiento pero los labios de Aomine terminaron contra los de Kise y viceversa. El beso fue tranquilo durante unos segundos, pero no se podía esperar tranquilidad de ellos, no una que durase por lo menos. El beso se volvió mas intenso en cuanto ambos fueron conscientes de que querían eso, sus bocas se pegaban la una a la otra con hambre, quedando ambos de nuevo tumbamos en el suelo. 

 

Habrían seguido así mucho tiempo de no ser por una inoportuna interrupción. El sonido de unos cuantos golpes en la puerta cerrada del gimnasio les hizo pegar un bote y separarse de golpe, quedando ambos tirados en el suelo.

 

— Si seguís ahí mucho tiempo el recinto cerrara con vosotros dentro.— Era el conserje avisando de que debían irse ya si no querían pasar ahí la noche o tener que saltar la valla exterior para poder volver a casa.

 

—¿Vamos?— Aomine estaba ya de pie, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Kise asintió y se puso en pie de un salto.

Cerraron el gimnasio y ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar aquel tema por un tiempo.


	2. La segunda vez: Casualidad

La segunda vez fue casualidad, o eso habían querido pensar ambos siempre. No fue mucho tiempo después de eso, en algún punto entre su primer beso y que el equipo de Teiko se desfragmentara inevitablemente. Fue uno de esos días antes de que Akashi permitiera que los chicos dejaran de ir a los entrenamientos, fue un día al salir de esos mismos entrenamientos. Kise había recibido un mensaje mientras se cambiaban, en realidad le había estado sonando el teléfono durante toda la practica, notaba la vibración contra la madera del banco de la grada cada vez que se distraía del curso del entrenamiento, cosa que pasaba bastante a menudo, era Aomine, con lo que le aburrían los entrenamientos cualquier cosa conseguía distraerle. El sonido de ese teléfono le estaba poniendo realmente histérico ¿por que no dejaba de sonar? ¿Que era tan importante como para que le bombardearan a mensajes durante más de una hora? Bufó cuando Akaashi les dio permiso para irse porque en cuanto Kise leyó toda la retahíla de mensajes salió disparado a ducharse y cambiarse para irse tan pronto como le fuera posible. Aomine le hizo caso omiso a todos y simplemente cogió de nuevo el balón, pasándoselo entre las manos mientras esperaba a que los demás desaparecieran. No el apetecía pensar, no ahora, no hoy.

 

— ¿Te quedas?— Fue lo único que Akashi preguntó y, tan pronto como Aomine asintió, el capitán de su equipo le tiro las llaves y se fue sin mediar palabra. No hacia falta, para él era evidente incluso sin necesidad de usar su ojo del emperador.

 

Aomine bufó, se guardó las llaves en un bolsillo y, en cuanto el gimnasio estuvo completamente desierto, la pelotea botó contra el parqué y él se dispuso a perderse entre sus instintos al jugar para evitar pensar. Porque cuando estaba cerca de Kise, cuando se fijaba en sus reacciones con respecto a Kise, solo unas palabras se le venían a la cabeza: “Si quieres, pierdes” y él, Aomine Daiki, no podía perder ¿no?

 

Las horas pasaron, Daiki había terminado mas agotado que nunca, había jugado con una agresividad que no era normal en él, era mucho mayor que habitualmente, una rabia mal contenida que no sabia de donde había salido o por que estaba ahí siquiera. Salió del gimnasio después de darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa y fue entonces cuando todas las estrellas del cielo parecieron querer alinearse y aliarse para dar lugar aquella extraña casualidad, quizás solo fue que el moreno tomo un desvío en la dirección que había visto a Kise salir corriendo. No, Aomine nunca haría eso, no conscientemente, claro. 

 

Fuera como fuera, o fuera por lo que fuera, lo que sucedió fue que, mientras el chico de pelo azul caminaba dandole patadas a una lata de vete tu saber que, escuchó de fondo una risa extrañamente familiar. Al levantar la mirada lo vio, si compañero de equipo estaba rodeado por unas cuantas fans que le halagaban y le hacían sonreír con amplitud, era una sonrisa distinta a la que Aoimine estaba acostumbrado, era una sonrisa tranquila, relajada, que expresaba una estado de despreocupación de esos que solo muestras cuando estas realmente a gusto. Los celos se le subieron hasta la garganta, él quería verle sonreír así, queria que le sonriera así a él. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero joder, era un a sonrisa jodidamente bonita. Bufó en voz baja antes de que la molestia se hiciera con el control de sus actos. No lo pensó, al fin y al cabo Aomine no era de los que pensaba las cosas, así que simplemente lo hizo. Anduvo con pasos pesados hacia el grupo, abriéndose espacio hasta Kise, que estaba en el centro, de un empujón. Al rubio no le dio tiempo a sorprenderse, a penas había abierto la boca para pronunciar su típico “Aominecchi” cuando la mano de este lo enganchó de la muñeca y lo saco de ahí a rastras. Tenia más fuerza que Kise, eso lo sabía tan bien como que estaba arrastrando sin darle ninguna otra opción, contra su voluntad y sin darle ningún tipo de explicación. Aun a pesar de todo no le soltó hasta llegar a un callejón donde a duras penas si llegaba la luz de un establecimiento cercano.

 

— ¿Se puede saber que cojones haces Ao…?—Aomine no le dio oportunidad de preguntar, tampoco pensaba explicarse. Tenia la necesidad de demostrarse a si mismo que era especial para Kise, sentirle cerca, por tardo menos de un par de segundos en comerle la boca, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, metiéndole la lengua hasta lo mas profundo de la garganta sin ningun tipo de miramiento. Era algo completamente distinto a aquella vez en el gimnasio. Era un beso colérico, lleno de celos y malos sentimientos. Kise había terminado por corresponder, incapaz de detener aquella lengua que se movía como si tratara de memorizar cada rincón de su boca. No era como si no supiera que Aomine era un bestia que ni se molestaba en dar explicaciones, pero aun así no entendía a que venia aquella actitud, aquella reacción tan brusca que había dejado a sus acompañantes a cuadros. El cuerpo de Aomine le presionaba contra la pared como si tratara de fundirles a ambos en solo uno y no tardo mucho en notar como las manos del moreno se intentaban abrir paso hacia su piel tiroteando de la tela que cubría sus costados. Se removió incomodo, no iba a llegar tan lejos.

 

—Aominecchi, para.— Este gruñó he hizo mas fuerza, insistiendo en seguir por ese camino. Kise, entre cabreado y molesto por aquel comportamiento, no pensó en ningún momento en quedarse quieto, no le iba a dejar hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Uso el poco espacio que tenia para alzar la pierna y propinarle un rodillazo en el estomago. Puede que Aomine fuera fuerte pero él no se quedaba atrás, puede que no fuera capaz de vencerle, pero no le iba a dejar hacer sin pelear. El más alto retrocedió un par de pasos, primero con un gesto de molestia, después mirando a la nada como su estuviera tomando consciencia de lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos minutos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Daiki le miro y cuando lo hizo el rubio fue incapaz de descifrar lo que había en esa mirada. Era extraño como poco. El de tez morena salió corriendo después de aquello, sin mediar palabra y sin intención de explicar nada. 

 

—Será…— Gruñó Kise por lo bajo antes de recolocarse la ropa con cuidado y acomodarse el pelo. No iba a dejar que le vieran sin arreglar por culpa de las idioteces de su compañero de equipo, al que cada día entendía menos.

 


End file.
